Come as you are Come as you were
by whenthemarshmallowmettheslayer
Summary: Go through all of that and see if you don't have issues afterwards. Really. Try it and see what happens. Because Jason has tried and now here he is. Rinsing and repeating. God Jason hated motherf*cking witches. (Or, Jason timetravels into his younger-self's body after fighting a witch. He decides to fix somethings. M for constant cussing.)
1. Chapter 1

Okay. Jason has hated a lot of things. A lot of people. He has issues. He freely admits to them.

You get handed over to the Joker by your own mother before you're beaten an inch from death by a crowbar before you do die in a explosion. Then come back to life to find out you weren't avenged but you had been replaced as if you were nothing.

As if you weren't loved.

As if the last few years of your first life were nothing but a goddamn lie; Bruce hadn't loved you. If he had actually he wouldn't have done those things.

Go through all of that and see if you don't have issues afterwards. Really. Try it and see what happens.

Because Jason has tried and now here he is.

Rinsing and repeating.

God Jason hated motherfucking witches.

Just wait till he got back or woke up from whatever - wait there was an easy way to find out if these was a dream. He pinched himself.

Hard.

Oh yeah. He felt that. (You could dream about pinching yourself but you couldn't dream the pain of the pinch.) This wasn't a dream. He really was in his younger self's body.

And not just anytime. This was when he was Robin. When he lived with Bruce and believed the emotionally constipated asshole actually loved him. When he had been his son.

Jason really did hate his life and that motherfucking witch.

* * *

 **A/N: I own nothing. Can be read on archiveofourown.**


	2. Chapter 2

In the end it's too easy.

A part of him feels guilty for doing this to Alfred but a larger part of him is determined. This needs to be done. They deserved better and Jason will be damned before he just sits here in the past and have his head in the sand. Jason has never been one to keep his head in the sand.

The first part of his plan is easy. The Drakes live next door to the Wayne Manor therefor Tim lives next door. He lies to Alfred, which is the hard part of the easy part.

He tells the English butler that he had meet Jack and Janet's son, Tim, at some charity event and he promised to visit the lonely kid (He tells Alfred that the kid is lonely because he's smarter than most his age. He doesn't tell him the truth: Tim is lonely because his parents constantly leave him behind for archaeological trips. Tim deserved better than his parents and better than Bruce. Jason would give him better this time around.) sometime. He tells Alfred that because of the pressure of juggling school and Robin he hasn't had time to visit the kid. Since Bruce had suspended him from Robin duties could he visit the youngest Drake? Alfred agrees after he gives Jason a disappointed look for just now wanting to visit Tim.

Alfred drops him off at the Drake's home and the maid (Mrs. Mac if Jason remembers correctly from the time Tim had told him about his childhood or lack of a happy childhood) lets him in. She's relieved that someone - anyone - has finally came over to spend sometime with Tim. Even if that someone is several years older than Tim.

The look of surprise then confusion on Tim's face when he sees Jason's face makes Jason bite his lip - hard, so hard Jason tates the familiar coppery taste of blood - to keep from laughing. Another thing that keeps, that vanishes the mirth from Jason is how tiny, how pale (paler than his Tim), how skinny this Tim was. The Drakes should pray they never be in the same room that he's in. Because Jason knows this is on Jack and Janet. God he hates them almost as he hates Bruce.

"Hello Tim. I don't know if you remember me but we meet while you were taking photos." Jason gives Tim a warm, real smile so the kid doesn't freak out. Instead of flipping out the kid watches him with blue doe eyes that Jason knows aren't that innocent. No one was innocent in Gotham. Not for long anyway.

"Hey Mrs. Mac can Tim and I have some lemonade?" Jason asks the Drake maid for an excuse to be alone with Tim.

* * *

 **A/N: I own nothing. Can be read on archiveofourown. Title from a Nirvana song.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Why?" Tim asks him about his offer with wide eyes. Wide eyes that are too large for his too small for his age body. Eyes that were still older than most kids his age were still young compared the Tim Jason had known in the original timeline. Eyes that openly showed how high in regard Tim held him instead of having eyes, a worn pair of eyes that matched Tim's exhausted soul if Jason had to describe them, that openly showed how the fake crippled was slowly starting to trust him instead of being prehensive.

Which is fair Jason begrudgingly admits. He had tried to kill Tim before realizing that his replacement had been a scapegoat, a patsy, an outlet to some of his anger at the realization not only Bruce had not avenged him but had also replaced him - and Steph but he hadn't known about his fellow "Dead Robin Club" member until a few months ago- like his death - like he was replaceable. As if he nothing to Bruce. Nothing but Gotham street trash holding Dickiebird's place until the golden boy came back. When all actually Bruce was just a dick like that.

"It's what Robin does."

At Tim's obvious confusion that could be seen on the kid's face (Dear God, Jason thought because it really kicked in how young this Tim was. How young they all were.) Jason elaborated.

"Saving people."

This made Tim more confused. "But why me?"

Knowing that telling the kid he was saving him from his worthless parents (that should prey they should never meet him) and Bruce wouldn't go over well Jason gave him a truthful lie.

"Because you're smart and I need someone smart to help me find these kids."

Before Tim could open his mouth Jason interrupted him. "And, yes, you are smart considering how Bruce hasn't figured out you're stal- umm photo habit. So you comin or staying?" Jason asked the youngest Drake with his hand extended, offered to him.

Tim stared at his hand like a child staring at the windows of a candy shop that they were standing outside of or were unfortunately just passing by. Or how a homeless street kid would stare at the light and warmth of a apartment window that was occupied by a happy family unlike the kid's family.

"What are we going to tell Mrs. Mac?" Tim asked him obviously not wanting the woman that watched over him for some time to worry about him.

"We'll tell her that you're coming over for dinner and staying the night because you just fell asleep afterwards. We'll be gone by then."

Tim gave him a glare for suggesting he would just nap like that before taking his hand.

"Jason...isn't breaking and entering a crime?" Tim asked him warily as Jason began pick locking Steph's family apartment. Jason resisted the urge to snort.

One doesn't throw stones in glass houses. Stalking was probably at the same level offense as breaking and entering. Though Jason had never truly looked that up or read if it was so who knew?

"When you're Robin you can break and enter without it being a crime if you're saving someone." Okay. That sounded like a lie even to himself. Jason realized as he slowly, as to not make a sound, opened the apartment door.

"Who are we saving?" Tim asked in a small voice as Jason and him crept into the apartment which tv was still on despite it being in middle of the day.

Jason raised a single finger to his chapped lips as a response. It wasn't like Jason could tell Tim that they were saving (read: kidnapping) his future ex girlfriend. Jason sincerely doubted that would go over well and without Tim asking him twenty questions.

"So where is Robin kidnapping me to?" Steph asked not so innocently (She apparently was still pissed at bring kidnapped by a kid that looked a few years older than her and a kid that was actually her age but looked younger than it. It probably didn't help that he told her he was Robin without any proof.) and with disbelief as she swung her legs back and forth in her seat as she stared out of the window of the plane they were on.

Her question had caused a few of they're fellow passengers to turn their heads over to them.

'Too much imagination,' Jason mouthed at them. Thankfully they went back to whatever they had been doing before whether it being a romance novel, sleeping, or talking to the person they were seated next too.

"We're going to visit Aunt Sandra Wu-San for some answers," Jason answered cheerily even though his mind was far from cheerful.

* * *

 **A/N: I own nothing. Can be read on archiveofourown. Title from a Nirvana song.**


	4. Chapter 4

Bruce knew he wasn't the poster child to being the best father. It could be because he lost his father when he was just a little boy and never got the chance to have his father set an example of what Bruce should be like.

Or, the other plausible theory, it was because of his life. Being Batman. His obsession was what Dick had once thrown in his face during one their fights that eventually lead to Dick leaving.

Originally there had not been just one reason why Bruce had taken in Jason and had made the mistake of making him Robin before he had the chance to come to grips with his mother's recent, at the time, death. (Death. Not murdered. How important the difference was, Bruce thought as he looked back.)

Bruce had thought if he allowed Jason to be Robin would help him. How wrong he had been, Bruce thought as the memory of Jason suicidally diving into those thugs flashes in his mind. Jason wasn't Dick or even Bruce.

Yes, while Willis Todd had been murdered by Two Face Jason had never been that close to his absent criminal father. Jason's mother (who was recently discovered wasn't Jason's actually mother but still dearly loved) had died in drug overdose despite Jason's attempts of keeping drugs and drug dealers away from his mother.

Which lead to Jason using Robin as way to let out all the anger inside of him. (There was nothing wrong with anger if you used it to fuel you. But if you let it control you like , which Jason did have a habit of doing, it didn't end well and that's why Bruce had momentarily taken Robin away from Jason.) Instead of being like Dick who used Robin as a way to get closure than a way to help people.

And help Bruce. There was just something about having someone there with him on patrol, to just have partner instead of being alone.

Bruce ran his hands through his hair. For the fist time since Jason had become a Robin Bruce felt tired, weary, worn down to his bones.

He was once again facing Janus. Two options. Two paths.

Go after the Joker who had once again broken out of Arkham (perhaps the Wayne Enterprise should generously donate to the mental hospital to upgrade the security) who would normally murder and leave chaos behind his wake but with a nuclear weapon it was a guaranteed.

Or follow Jason who was looking for his biological mother with their neighbor's young son, Tim Drake (who until Alfred had told him Bruce hadn't know his son had the acquaintance with).

Besides being Jason's guardian there was the fact one of the three woman that could Jason's mother was Sandra Wu-San. Who was more commonly known as Lady Shiva. A talented assassin Bruce had encountered before that was supposedly one of the best in the world.

It's painfully obvious which path, face of Janus to listen to. But the real question was how would he leave with himself for choosing it if something happened to Jason?

Bruce tried to shallow but realized his throats was dry.

Jason was a good fighter, a good soldier. He could take care of himself until Bruce was able to catch up with him after he apprehended the Joker.

(Bruce ignored the gnawing feeling in his stomach about his decision.)

Jason had never really tried to think of the days that lead to his murder (not that anyone could actually blame him for that). Until the witch who worked for Gotham's newest upstart drug lord trying to do a takeover did something to send him in the past.

At first Jason had been pissed. Why do you hate me universe? Had been somewhere along the lines of his thoughts.

Out of all the years, days he could be sent back in it had to be days before he had been murdered by the fucking clown prince of Gotham.

(It shouldn't have surprised Jason. Life wasn't easy and it never would be on him. And if things were going good it was the calm before the storm.)

Then Jason had realized what an opportunity this was. He held all the fucking cards for the first time since he came back to Gotham as the Red Hood to get Bruce to kill the Joker.

He had the ability to change everything. A chance to get Tim to become his Robin and not lose lose spleen or meet Ra's who had a creepy ass obsession over Jason's younger brother that sometimes Jason swears is not just 'I enjoy your brilliant mind detective' but I also like your body which just no.

No.

 _No._

 **No.**

Did Jason mention no?

What the hell was with Robins attracting creepy ass criminals?

First Deathstroke for Dickiebird, Tim with Ra's al Ghul, then Dickiebird once again with villain Bruce from another world that was on obsessed with owls like Bruce was with bats.

After the last one Jason had sat down Steph and and Damian and told them they sure as hell better not get any villains in obsessed with them like Dick and Tim had.

Anyway, besides now there had only been one time Jsson had thought back on this time of his life.

When he had learnt about Cassandra Cain the daughter of Lady Shiva and David Cain.

Had no children Jason's ass.

There could be a chance that Lady Shiva was in fact his mother.

Maybe Shelia had originally lied about being his mother so she should give the Joker the ward of Bruce Wayne to save her own her skin. (And to be honest part of him, a childish part, doesn't want to know. Wants to keep believing that the Joker had forced her hand but there's a bigger part of him that needs to know.).

Jason didn't know and that's why he left Gotham. He wanted answers and maybe Lady Shiva also knew something about where her daughter was.

* * *

 **A/N: I own nothing. Can be read on archiveofourown. Title from a Nirvana song.**

 **1.) In this story Jason has became sorta friendly with Tim, Steph, and Damian for a few moths before he was accidentally sent back. He only knows about Cass through them and he doesn't know that much about her or where she is during this time.**

 **2.) In case anyone is wondering what the hell Jason is talking about I'll explain. In Death in the Family Jason had three women that could be his mother. One of them was Lady Shiva. Bruce ending up giving her a supposed truth serum to get answers out of her. Lady Shiva told Bruce and Jason she had never given birth to any children. Which is lie because Cassandra Cain is around Tim and Steph's age so either that truth serum didn't work at all or Shiva has been taking it in small doses for immunity like Cheshire does with poisons...**


End file.
